KIPA
by KTfanfic
Summary: An old FLAG prototype is stolen. Will Michael and Kitt be able to retrieve it for some new allies, especially when the thief is linked to an enemy from their past? Note: This story is a response to Wilton Knight’s Airplane Challenge on


**K.I.P.A.**

By KT

Michael and Kitt had been impulsively fooling around with Kitt's many abilities all afternoon. They peacefully glided down the rough terrain, two wheels off the ground. There was nothing in sight for miles, save an military aircraft hanger nearby.

Dropping the Trans Am back on all wheels, Michael turned to Kitt, "Your turn, what now?" Michael asked, anxious to see what Kitt would come up with.

"How about a turbo-boost and landing in ski-mode?" Kitt replied, after giving it some thought.

Michael was about to respond when they heard the sound of gunshots overhead. "Kitt, where is that coming from?" Michael asked, but his answer swooped down out of the sky.

Three airplanes wove through the clouds. Two of the aircrafts were obviously military, but the one that the military planes were firing on was distinctly different. The plane whizzed past them, giving them a closer look.

What had surprised them most about the airplane had not been its deep black color, or the fact that the bullets were ricocheting off the hull. It wasn't even the red scanner lights on the nose of the plane, it had been the Knight emblem on its side.

* * *

Walking into Devon's office, Michael held a photo of the mysterious aircraft in his hand. He had had Kitt produce a picture after they had seen the airplane. Going over to Devon, he held it up to him. "Devon, do you know anything about this plane?"

"Where did you take this?" Devon asked, looking up, surprised.

"Near the military base," Michael replied.

Taking the picture, Devon sighed. "I have not seen KIPA in a long time."

"KIPA?" Michael questioned, sitting down.

"Knight Industries Prototype Airplane," Devon explained. "KIPA was Wilton's first dream, before Kitt. She has most of the same technology as Kitt, although not as advanced."

"Not as advanced?" Michael asked.

"Yes, for example, KIPA has an AI onboard. She can answer questions and give facts just fine. But when it comes down to simple conversation, KIPA just does not have the capability to do so." Devon answered and then pointed to the picture. "What happened? It looks like gunfire?"

"It is, I went down there to find out what was going on. After getting at bit of a runaround, I found someone who was willing to tell me something. They did not know much about the plane itself, only that it was highly classified. They did know that someone had just broken in and stolen it. The military planes we saw were trying to stop KIPA from getting away," Michael clarified.

Placing the picture on the desk, Devon said, "Michael, I want you to help locate KIPA."

"Alright," Michael accepted. "What happened to KIPA anyway? I vaguely remember Wilton Knight saying something about it being taken away."

"At the time we did not know what was going on, someone just showed up and took KIPA away. They even had the paperwork to back it up," Devon continued. "It was not until after Karr was deactivated that we found a traitor in our employment. He had been the one to arrange for KIPA to be sold. That man had nearly toppled our business. We never found evidence as to whom he was working for, but I believe he worked for the same group who tried to have you killed."

* * *

Daniel Davenport steered KIPA into a dark warehouse. Shutting off the engine, he leaned back into the seat. _It feels so good to be in the pilot's seat as I was supposed to be. I am so glad we finally got it back._

"KIPA, how are your systems running?" Daniel asked.

"My systems are at 100 percent. However, my power cells require a recharge," she replied.

"That's great! So why don't you shutdown for awhile?" Daniel encouraged.

"Affirmative." KIPA then powered down.

Climbing out of the plane, Daniel walked over to a blond woman sitting on a couch. "Our plane is shutting down for a nap," he said, addressing the woman.

"I take it everything went according to plan then?" She replied.

"Yes, and you will never guess who we ran into on our way out!" Daniel answered, flopping down beside her.

"Who?"

"Knight 2000 and his driver!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Really? That might speed up my plans," she said.

"What are we doing next Tanya?" He questioned.

"Why, we are going to pay a visit to the Knight 2000 and his driver!" Tanya Walker replied, after giving it some thought.

* * *

Michael and Devon pulled Kitt to a stop inside the flight hanger at the military base. Climbing out, they were approached by a dark haired woman.

"Devon Miles, Michael Knight," she greeted. "I'm Lt. Jacquelyn Baynes. So, you are here to help find my plane."

"Your plane?" Michael asked.

"Yes, I'm her pilot," Jacquelyn replied. "From what I've heard you developed KIPA, is that correct?"

Devon nodded.

Jacquelyn smiled and then turned to face Kitt. "Is she an AI as well?"

"I beg your pardon, I am a male not a female," Kitt replied indignantly. "And to answer your question, yes I am."

"Well, I'm pleased to meet you....?" Jacquelyn questioned.

"I am the Knight Industries Two Thousand, you may however call me Kitt," Kitt answered.

Jacquelyn nodded and then turned back to Michael and Devon, "You have really improved your AI technology."

"Thank you," Devon responded. "If you don't mind me asking, what exactly does KIPA do for you?"

"Not at all," Jacquelyn answered. "Because of KIPA's damage resistant hull and almost nonexistent weapons, she is primarily used for rescue missions."

"That's good to know, thank you," Devon replied.

"You're welcome," Jacquelyn said, walking over to a computer station. "We have gotten an ID on the man who stole KIPA." She pulled up the man's ID on the computer. "His name is Dan..."

"Daniel Davenport," Devon finished.

"You've heard of him?" Jacquelyn asked.

"Heard of him? He almost got FLAG shut down!" Devon answered.

"Well, then do you have any idea why he stole KIPA?" Jacquelyn questioned.

"Not at this moment," Devon replied. "Do you have any information on his whereabouts?"

"His last known location was in San Diego, and that was two weeks ago," Jacquelyn supplied. "We contacted the local police and they told us that one week before his parole he started getting a new visitor. Her ID identified her as Jena Long, but further investigation proved that that her ID information was false. We have not been able to ascertain as to what her real name is, perhaps you would recognize her?" She pulled another picture up on the screen.

"She looks exactly like a woman named Tanya Walker," Devon supplied, glancing over at Michael who looked surprised and then angry.

Jacquelyn smiled and then said, "Thanks. Having your input has been very useful, and is really speeding up this investigation."

"I'm afraid that it may have just made things more complicated," Devon informed her.

"How so?" Jacquelyn inquired.

"Tanya Walker is thought to be dead," Devon responded.

"Devon, it has to be her!" Michael cut in.

"Not at all, it is quite possible that the person on the screen has had some sort of surgery to make her look like Tanya Walker," Devon replied.

"It _has_ to be her," Michael repeated.

"It does?" Jacquelyn asked, getting a bit confused.

Devon sighed, "Lieutenant Baynes, may I speak to Michael in private for a minute?"

Jacquelyn reluctantly nodded.

"Thank you," Devon responded, pulling Michael aside. "Does this have anything to do with that woman's use of the name Jena Long?"

"Yes! It has to be Tanya! Why else would she use my **_sister's _**name?" Michael answered angrily.

"Michael, calm down. You have to consider the possibility that the use of your sister's name was purely a coincidence," Devon said.

Michael took a deep breath, trying to pull himself together. "I know that Devon, but there is such a slim chance of that."

"Well then, I suggest that you try to keep an open mind about this," Devon requested.

Michael nodded. "I'll try."

"Good," Devon replied. "Now, let's go back and see we can be of some more help to the Lieutenant."

* * *

Tanya Walker slid into the co-pilot's seat inside of KIPA. "How's it going?"

"Okay, KIPA is having a hard time getting a lock on Kitt. The screen she has made to keep her signal indiscernible to FLAG's sensors is causing problems," Daniel replied.

"Is it possible to speed up the process?" Tanya impatiently asked.

"The only way to speed it up is to momentarily drop the shield. But, if we do that there is a slight possibility that Kitt will also pick up our location," Daniel explained.

"What are the chances of that happening?" Tanya questioned.

"Well, Kitt would have to have been looking for KIPA's signal at that moment," Daniel replied. "KIPA, what are the odds of Kitt performing a scan at the same moment?"

"According to the available data, I would say there is a 43.7 percent possibility of that occurring," KIPA stated.

Tanya frowned, "And how long would you have to drop it for?"

"Three to five seconds at the most," Daniel answered.

"I'm not sure I like those odds," Tanya commented.

"I'm not sure how to get around it," Daniel replied.

"We may not have to get around it," Tanya said, an idea coming to her.

"What do you mean?" Daniel questioned.

"Instead of us going to Kitt, let's have Kitt come to us!" Tanya explained.

* * *

"That's where we lost her trail," Jacquelyn said, pointing to a spot on the map. "We haven't been able to pick it up since."

"Kitt, would you run an analysis to see if you could find all the probable routes KIPA might have taken?" Michael asked, skimming over the map.

"That won't be necessary," Kitt replied.

"It won't?" Michael questioned, turning to look at Kitt.

"I have been keeping my scanner's peeled, as you would say, for any trace of KIPA's signal," Kitt explained. "A few seconds ago I picked up a very brief signal, it was just long enough to triangulate her location." Kitt paused. "Michael, she is at Millston Airport!"

"Millston Airport!" Michael exclaimed, surprised.

"What's so important about that airport?" Jacquelyn inquired.

"That's where Tanya was supposedly killed," Michael replied.

"If she is Tanya Walker, why would she want to go back there?" Jacquelyn asked.

"She probably wants to give me a clue that it is her," Michael answered.

"If that's so, it most likely will be a trap Michael," Devon commented.

"That's why I'm going to be your backup," Jacquelyn said, accepting the fact that she was no longer in charge of finding KIPA.

* * *

Michael glanced at a sign stating that Millston Airport was 5 miles away. He shifted in his chair, remembering the last time they had driven down this road. The circumstances had been almost the same. They had been after Tanya then as well. Although there were differences, he wasn't at death's door and he had backup this time. Almost unconsciously, his eyes drifted up to the darkened sky, looking for Jacquelyn and her fighter planes.

"Michael? You wanted a rundown of KIPA's capabilities? " Kitt asked, drawing Michael out of his thoughts.

"What...," Michael replied, a bit distracted. "Oh yeah, go ahead Kitt."

"KIPA has the Molecular Bonded Shell, sensors, but the only type of weapon she has is some sort of stun gun," Kitt explained.

"Stun gun?" Michael asked.

"It has the capacity to knock people unconscious. If properly calibrated...." Kitt stopped, quickly swerving the Trans Am, narrowly evading a red beam that had been aimed at Kitt's scanner.

"What was that!" Michael exclaimed, maneuvering the Trans Am, trying to avoid being hit by several more blasts.

"KIPA's stun gun," Kitt replied.

"I thought it only stunned people!" Michael yelled.

"As I was saying, if properly calibrated, it can be very destructive," Kitt explained.

"I knew it would get more complicated," Michael sighed. "Kitt, you concentrate on getting the Lieutenant patched into KIPA, I'll work on avoiding the stun gun' s beam."

"Of course," Kitt replied, getting to work on what they had planned earlier. Jacquelyn had asked Kitt if he could get her an open channel directly with KIPA's central processor so she could give a command code that would get KIPA back under her control.

Michael plowed the Trans Am through the wire fence to the airport. He swerved, the red ray digging up the runway beside him. Suddenly all the firing stopped.

"Michael, I'm receiving a transmission. It is coming from KIPA," Kitt said. "This might be what I've been looking for. I'm going to try and patch the Lieutenant through while you talk to whomever is calling."

"Ok Kitt," Michael responded, glancing out the window at Jacquelyn's squad. They were circling uncertainly, unsure of the situation.

Daniel Davenport's face appeared on screen. "Michael Knight, Tanya would like to extent an invitation to you in the flight hanger. I stress that it is for you alone. You see, she has a bomb set to go off in 15 minutes. If you don't go to see her, or if you have someone else with you, it will go off sooner."

"Why should I go see her if she is planning to set it off anyway?" Michael said, trying to buy Kitt some time.

Suddenly, Michael heard Jacquelyn's voice come over the channel. "KIPA, OMEGA 12-51 DELTA, override command sequence to BAYNES 72 ALPHA!"

"Affirmative," Michael heard KIPA say over the link. "All commands will now only be accepted by Lieutenant Jacquelyn Baynes."

"What! KIPA disconnect the channel! Now!" Daniel demanded.

"You do not have authorization to make that request," KIPA replied.

"KIPA, land and make sure Davenport stays in one place," Jacquelyn instructed, landing her plane.

* * *

Tanya glanced around the hanger. Her eyes came to rest on the digital numbers on the bomb. _7:15 seconds and counting._ She thought. _What is taking him so long! Daniel should have given him my message already!_ The hanger door started to open. _Finally! _Tanya tightened her grip on her revolver.

Michael walked into the room. "What is it you want Tanya? I'm sure it's not just to kill me," he commented, eyeing the gun. "If you had wanted that, you would just have had KIPA kill me."

"Oh, I want you dead alright!" Tanya yelled. "I want to see it with my own two eyes! Make sure you are really dead!"

"That didn't work last time, did it Tanya?" Michael remarked, glancing nervously at the bomb.

"Do you know how long it took to recover from that gun shot? " Tanya shouted, ignoring his statement. "Months! I almost died! If you hadn't interfered, I would be living in some mansion! But no, you had to interfere!" Tanya continued to rant, not noticing Michael slowly inching forward. It wasn't until he was right in front of her that it registered. Her eyes widened as she saw Michael quickly grab her gun and twist it out of her grasp.

"Looks like you aren't going to be living in a mansion any time soon. Although, you will be going to a rather large place," Michael said, grabbing her arm, preventing her from running. He swiftly placed a pair of handcuffs on her wrists. "What's the code to deactivate the bomb?"

"Figure it out!" Tanya shouted back.

"How did I know you were going to say that?" Michael whispered under his breath. He then yelled to everyone outside, "It's okay to come in now!"

Shoving Tanya over to Jacquelyn as she entered, Michael walked over to the bomb and set to work at disabling it. After a couple times of entering the wrong password, an idea came to him. He quickly pressed a few numbers. Glancing over at the timer, he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that the numbers had stopped.

* * *

Michael watched as the police car containing Tanya Walker and Daniel Davenport drove away. _I hope that is the last we see of her. _Jacquelyn walked over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you for your help in retrieving KIPA," Jacquelyn said.

"You're welcome," Michael replied, turning to face her. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Devon climbing out of KIPA. "So Devon, did like your tour of KIPA?"

"Yes, very much so," Devon replied. "You have done a remarkable job with the renovation and upkeep of KIPA's systems. I'm glad KIPA went to such a good home."

Jacquelyn blushed slightly, "Thank you, but I didn't do all the renovations and upkeep. Most of that honor goes to her mechanics."

"Yes, well I think KIPA is in good hands," Devon remarked.

"Lieutenant?" one of the other pilots called.

"Yes?" Jacquelyn asked.

"Just so you know, we are ready for take off," he answered.

"Okay, I'll be right there," she turned back to Devon and Michael. "It was a pleasure working with you, I'd be honored to do it again sometime."

"Same here," Michael replied. "Although, next time I hope we don't have to rescue your plane!"

"That makes two of us," Jacquelyn responded, walking toward KIPA.

As they watched KIPA take off, Michael and Devon climbed into Kitt.

"Michael?" Kitt said, once KIPA and her team was out of sight.

"Yes Kitt?" Michael replied.

"How did you know what the password to the bomb was?" Kitt questioned.

"I was wondering that myself," Devon commented.

"Well, it occurred to me that she seemed to be very obsessed with what happened that day," Michael replied. "So I entered 1982, the year of that event." Suddenly Michael grinned, "Hey Kitt, we never got to do your suggestion, want to give it a whirl?"

"Certainly Michael," Kitt answered.

"What suggestion?" Devon questioned, leaning forward somewhat.

"Oh, only a turbo-boost and landing in ski-mode," Michael replied nonchalantly, shifting the Trans Am into drive, pressing the gas.

"What?!" Devon said as the Kitt leapt into the air, causing Devon to slam back into his seat.

**The End**


End file.
